Pantheon x Morgana, Mi razon de seguir
by KibainoLover
Summary: Luego de vivir juntos, el se conmueve con la compasión y la gentileza que Morgana esconde en su corazón, que en realidad es una dulce chica que ayuda a todos cuando necesiten algo… Pantheon se siente a gusto con Morgana, entonces decide cumplir sus sueños. Gracias a ella cumple el segundo sueño mas importante, "ser panadero...",y el primero mas importante, "enamorar a Morgana"
1. Conociendonos

Amistad extraordinaria, Pantheon x –Morgana

Nuestra querida Morgana, estaba solita (como siempre) en su hogar… ella para divertirse hacia pastelitos y horneaba galletitas, quedaban deliciosas cuando las quería hacer bien… si ella estaba enojada o triste… siempre se quemaban sus ingredientes… En fin, Morgana ocultaba muchos secretos…

Lo principal es que tiempo después de que Morgana empezó a regalar alguno de sus postres en la liga de leyendas, se dio cuenta que todos elogiaban su trabajo, era excelente cocinera, Así que decidió montan su propia pastelería llamada: "Secretos…"

Días después Morgana era una chica más sonriente, tenía varios clientes y de la liga habitualmente venia Nasus, (galletitas para perro) Yasuo, (pastel con un ligero toque de "hechizo relajante") y más recurrentemente Jinx (Galletas con una granada en su interior, por supuesto solo ella sabrá para que las quiere…)

-Oye Jinx he… ¿Segura que quieres una granada en cada galletita?

-Claro, son para una ofrenda de paz a Las Oficiales de piltover.

-Hay entiendo, es peligroso, ten cuidado no quiero que te lastimen amiguita. *Abrazándola*

-Morgui, sé que soy una loca, pero enserio deberías ver a mi hermana. Aunque tú me tratas como una amiga, tú y carapescado alegran mi vida. Te quiero. *Abrazándola también*

-Bueno, ve a darles tus "disculpas" a Las Oficiales con las galletitas.

-Claro, gracias Morgui volveré apenas termine.

El día transcurría normal con nuestra Cocinera, pero a la mitad del día el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover, ella se entristeció un poco y cerro la tienda, se dio la vuelta hacia el mesón cuando sintió algo tocar la vitrina, volteo y vio un Espartano (o eso creía), con su lanza y escudo, con armadura y un casco, Morgana solo podía ver los ojos de él, y era suficiente para entender que soñaba con algo de comer, y con las suculencias de la vitrina…

-Está abierto, ven querido.

-Pero aquí dice Cerra… *el letrero se dio vuelta solo…* Oh, gracias.

El hombre entro, se veía recio, firme pero no mala persona.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-La verdad sí, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte, acabo de llegar a este lugar y estoy desorientado.

-Aww… no te preocupes, no te contengas y pregunta lo que quieras. *Sonriendo*

-Vaya gracias, eres amable.

-Yo… he… supongo…

-Bueno, lo que te quería preguntar primero es… *sonó su estómago y él se quejó*

-Antes de hablar *interrumpió*, ¿te gustaría probar algunos postres? *guiño*

-Wow, claro muchas gracias. Dijo muy animado y eufórico

Morgana lo guiaba por detrás del mesón y le mostro un catálogo, que pidiera el que quisiera.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es "Morgana", la… "ángel caída…"

-Yo soy Pantheon, espera… ¿ángel caída? Oh, ¿eres la hermanita de Kayle no?

-Si…

-Vaya, ahora que te conozco me cuesta creer la historia, de que quisiste herirla y eso.

-Oh… no fue exactamente así. Quizás algún día sepas mi verdadera historia…

-Bueno, al menos sé que ahora no eres mala. *ríe*

-Por ahora *guiño*

Al final rieron los dos, Pantheon con su voz gruesa y firme, y Morgana con su vocecita tierna (parece más carcajada malévola pero dejémoslo así…)

-En fin, Wow, este postre es el más caro, ¿es el más sabroso…?

-Panth, a veces lo caro no siempre es lo mejor… ¿Qué tal este? *señalando*

-Pero. Si es el más barato… Oye, se me mas grande y delicioso que el otro…

-El más caro es el pastel menos sabroso, el más barato el más rico.

-Wow, ¿no debería ser al revés?

-Si pero… Yo quiero que el más sabroso sea el menos caro, para que todos puedan comprarlo una y otra vez, y que disfruten el arte de cocinar, y no el arte de embaucar.

-Ja, te salió hermoso. Toda una poeta.

-Gracias gracias. *ríe*

-Entonces… *suena su estómago otra vez…*, lo siento Morgana.

-No te preocupes, te daré mi pastel gratis, pruébalo y comételo todo si es que te gusta.

-Gracias.

Pantheon tomo un trozo de pastel que rebano Morgui, se quitó el casco y ella pudo ver a un chico de cabello castaño, con un poco de barbita y facciones recias. Él se llevó a la boca el postre y abrió los ojos como platos… Era la delicia más exquisita que haya probada nunca, se la devoro toda en un instante.

-Al parecer te gusto… *sorprendida*

-Claro que sí, está demasiado bueno. Oye es tarde, será mejor que me vaya.

-Pero aun llueve… un momento querido Pantheon, ¿Tienes casa cierto?

-Yo he… *sudando* oh de acuerdo, no tengo. Pero no quiero molestarte más.

-Pantheon considérame una amiga, ¿sí?

-Claro… Gracias Morgana… *abrazándola* Eres mi ángel… pero el guarda seré yo.

-Bueno. Ven, primero tengo que secar tu ropita, oye espera… ¿solo tienes la armadura?

-De echo si, así es como vivimos los Rakkor (pueblo de Pantheon)

-Hay cielos… Bueno, ven, vamos a la habitación…

Nuestro chico seguía a Morgana tomados de la mano, la seguía por un pasillo y llegaron a una puerta, entro y vio una hermosa sala, al parecer el dormitorio.

-Tu cama es grande, debe ser cómoda.

-Gracias, ahí dormirás tú.

-¿Yo?

-Claro, eres mi invitado especial Pantheon *sonriendo*

-Gracias enserio. *Abrazándola…*

Ella salió, el adentro se quitó la armadura y se acomodó en la cama, era suave y tenía el suave y embriagador aroma de Morgana… después recordó las palabras de la chica…

"Duerme tranquilo, yo iré a dormir al sof… a la otra cama, duerme bien"

Él se levantó raudo hacia el pasillo, cuando venía a la habitación, Pantheon vio un sillón algo grande, seguramente ella durmió ahí para que el descansara sin preocuparse. No es tan tonto después de todo…

Llego y la vio acostada en el sofá, tapadita con unas frazadas… y estaba dormida. Él se apeno, la tomo en sus brazos, y se acostó en el sofá… La apego a el y ella dormida se acomodó en el cálido pecho de Pantheon, él se durmió abrazándola y se sintió como nunca…

Durmieron así, Morgana sobre Pantheon, el abrazándola y ella apoyado en su pecho cálido y fuerte.

Después de eso, dejo de llover pero a esas alturas nuestros protagonistas yacían sumidos bajo el poder del sueño…

¿Qué pasara mañana…?

Digo Morgana podría enojarse por esa osadía, o quizás terminen peleando y su amistad solo dure poco…

Ojala nos enteremos pronto, es algo preocupante el futuro ¿no?

Oigan esperen, el escritor soy yo -.-". Bueno igual los dejare con la intriga queridos lectores, continuare pronto.  
Muchas gracias por leer y no duden es criticarme y apoyarme según lo crean conveniente, un abracito cuídense ;3

Pd: Si es cierto… uso caritas al escribir xD, pero en medio de la historia no puedo se vería raro, gracias jiji ;D


	2. La verdadera historia

Morgana despertando al alba, se vio rodeada por los brazos de Pantheon. Sorprendida se levantó silenciosamente y abrió una de las ventanas… El al sentir el ruido despertó pero no dio indicios, ya que escucho a Morgana hablar en voz alta… como si relatara algo… Un monologo…

"Fue hace tanto tiempo ya… estaba yo, como siempre cocinando en un horno de juguete para Kayle, que lindo era. Ella y yo solíamos danzar juntas, de pequeñas, reíamos… jugábamos… (Morgana comenzó a llorar… luego respiro profundo y siguió…) .Cada día que despertaba y veía a mi hermana a mi lado era un respiro a mi soledad, era quien quería ser con ella. Todo cambio con el tiempo…

Años después, Kayle al ser la mayor heredaría el poder de nuestros padres y seria la gobernante, ambas estábamos contentas porque ella soñaba de niña con esto, mi padre le heredo su espada y ella pasaba días practicando y se esmeró mucho… Eso nos distancio… yo me incline más al poder de madre y aprendí hechicería…

Así paso unos dos años, no éramos las mismas… quizás yo como una chica infantil seguía buscando que jugáramos y bailáramos como antes… Pero ella cambio, era más dura y ya no era la dulce hermana que tanto quería, Era más bien… una tirana

Fue un día el cual ya no recuerdo la fecha… cuando tuve la prueba que Kayle ya no tenía corazón… Estaba yo en la prisión, iba todos los días a dejarles de comer a los reos, y les daba cartas de su familia en secreto, luego me las devolvía y las guardaba y así repetía ese ciclo. Pero ese día Kayle me descubrió dándole de comer a un demonio capturado hace poco. Ordeno ejecutarlo ese mismo día frente a mis ojos.

Yo llore y le suplique que no lo asesinara, entonces use mi poder para romper esa guillotina y escapar con él. Ella se interpuso y me dijo que no dudaría en asesinarme si seguía con ese plan.

Yo ingenuamente dude de su palabra e hice un hechizo de Teletransportación, mi amigo demonio bajo la mirada sabiendo que yo escaparía y seria su fin… pero cuando menos lo esperaban… le lance el portal a mi demoniaco amigo, directo a su casa…

(Ahora ella lloro con una intensidad enorme, Pantheon casi se levanta a abrazarla pero quería escuchar el fin…)

Ella se puso roja, y sin dudarlo me apuñalo con su espada… me sentí horrible y comencé a llorar… ella dijo ese día…

-Con esto, renunció a cualquier lazo que me ate a esta traidora, y ordeno tu ejecución.

Solo cerré los ojos y caí rendida en el suelo… reuní fuerzas y salte por la ventana de la prisión, era como una torre en realidad, así que ahí estaba yo, cayendo del cielo hacia la dura tierra… pero me di cuenta que si moría nadie sería capaz de frenar a Kayle, entonces abrí mis alas y aterrice en tierra, necesitaba poder para salvar a todos aquellos que Kayle quería suprimir, y así fue como decidí corromperme a cambio de poder, para proteger a los míos…

Después de eso supe que no podía regresar a mi hogar… madre y padre tenían de favorita a Kayle por ser la mayor entonces pensé que a ellos no les haría daño, y no me extrañarían tampoco…

Y así fue como perdí a mi hermana ese día, como renuncie a mi hogar. Fue un día atroz y jamás podré olvidar ese día…"

Morgana ya no lloraba… sino que daba alaridos…

-¡Kayle, hermana! ¡Vuelve!, ¡te quiero hermana vuelve por favor…!

Ella se dejó caer, lloraba en el piso con las manos en la ventana… el sol comenzó a salir e ilumino la silueta de Morgana en el piso…

Pantheon sintió un duro golpe en el corazón y se levantó corriendo, la abrazo desde atrás y ella seguía llorando…

-Oye, perdón por espiarte pero quería saber.

-Está bien…

-Si de algo sirve, me tienes a mí ahora. Un soldado nunca falta a su palabra te lo aseguro.

-Gracias… te lo agradezco *comenzó a llorar otra vez…* Te lo agradezco muchísimo Pantheon…

-Sé que te animara. Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué estas planeando? Respondió Morgana algo asustada.

-¿Hacemos pasteles juntos?

-*suspiro*, buena idea.

Así ellos recorrieron el pasillo y Morgana le mostro la cocina, había todo lo que una pastelera necesita, o, un panadero…

Pantheon abrió la tienda mientras Morgana preparaba todo, vinieron muchas personas comunes, casi todas querían el pastel más barato de Morgana y le enviaban un saludo a la cocinera. Se veía que apreciaban a Morgana y eso hacía a Pantheon feliz.

Cuando llego el atardecer, habían atendido muchos clientes, ella salió afuera a dejar algunos pasteles sobrantes a algún callejero con la suerte de toparse con ella.

Para no perder tiempo, Pantheon se coló en la cocina con intenciones de hornear algún pan, encontró un precioso libro negro con un centellante brillo purpura, no había duda de la magia de Morgana en el, así que lo abrió y encontró solo unas 10 páginas escritas. Las leyó y explicaban claramente cómo preparar y hornear un delicioso pan. Al fin él se sorprendió porque decía.

-"para mi curioso pero tierno invitado especial, Pantheon"

-Ella sabía que entraría aquí, bueno sería un desperdicio no seguir las instrucciones jeje

En eso, cuando el introdujo las masas en el horno sintió que ella cerró la puerta, Pantheon algo travieso se escondió tras la puerta de la cocina y ella entro llamando su nombre.

-¿Pantheon…? ¿Panth… estas ahí…?

En eso el salto hacia ella y el abrazo, ella pego un grito y dejo caer todas las galletitas que llevaba…

-Huy, lo siento tenía ganas de hacer alguna cosa divertida. Dijo rascándose el cabello algo avergonzado.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, debió ser gracioso. Al final terminaron riendo, y empezaron poco después a recoger las galletas…

Extrañamente, ellos se tomaron de la mano al querer recoger la misma galleta (que tenía forma de corazón)

-¿Sera una señal?

-¿De amistad? Respondió Morgana ingenua.

-Sí, claro de cariño y amistad jeje.

-Seguramente, que alegría. Dijo abrazándolo.

Después de ordenar ese pequeño percance, fueron a dormir juntos (esta vez en la cama) de la misma forma que el día anterior, Pantheon abrazándola y ella apoyada en su pecho sintiéndose queridas, protegida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

A pesar que ella recordó muchos momentos dolorosos, fue agradable tener a Pantheon cerca, porque anima su existencia.


	3. Un día de reencuentros

Vaya realmente durmieron muy bien, despertaron sonrientes y contentos, el día transcurría lento pero había clientes que iban y venían y Pantheon no podía evitar alegrarse de ver a Morgana tan feliz.

Al caer la tarde, Pantheon fue a buscar a Morgana en el sótano, ahí ella lava la ropita y el haciendo un pastel se manchó con crema y quería que lo ayudara.

Cuando bajo se sorprendió de verla danzando con los ojitos cerrados, giraba en círculos y danzaba moviendo sus manos de manera armoniosa e hipnotizadora para él.

Se animó y se acercó a ella, y tomándola de la cintura siguió girando al ritmo de Morgana, Abrió los ojitos de improviso y vio un rostro algo sudoroso pero tierno mirándola directamente, danzaron juntos por unos minutos… parecía que nada podría pasarles sin interrumpir, solo existían los dos.

Ahora estaban abrazaditos, al final Pantheon olvido la mancha y se pegó a la ropa de Morgana también con el abrazo.

Tuvo que lavar las dos, él se quedó mirándola mientras conversaban ya que se sentía un poco culpable.

Subieron a dormir tranquilamente igual que en días anteriores, era como una rutina, Pantheon sentía que era su hogar, con Morgana, la actual llamada "Caída" cuando en realidad para él es una ángel bella y con un corazón de oro. (Y que para mejor sabia cocinar bien)

Pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas…

Al amanecer, Pantheon se estiro y vio que Morgana no estaba con él, alarmado se levantó apresurado, tomo su ropa y se vestía acelerado mientras corría por la casa llamando su nombre sin respuesta.

Salió de la casa-tienda y sintió a Morgana hablar con alguien… corrió y vio algo inesperadamente impactante…

Ella estaba llorando mientras tenia a una persona apoyada en sus piernas… él se acercó corriendo y no podía creerlo…

-Yo… no puedo creer esto.

-Panth yo… no sé qué hacer.

-Es una criminal Morgana.

-Es mi amiga. Respondió llorando…

El la abrazo, podía ver y sentir el dolor de Morgana al ver a esa Loca… perdón, amiga.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Deben haber sido las sheriffs de piltover, tampoco digo que este mal pero no puedo creer que este tan lastimada. Parece que se quemó con algo.

-¿Una explosión…? Dijo Pantheon con seriedad.

-Si… Afirmo Morgana soltando una lágrima…

-¿Segura que no fue un disparo de arma…?

-No creo porque… Pero se detuvo… alguien la interrumpió

-¡Las armas no matan a la gente!, digo hasta que las disparas… porque si matan…

Jinx se levantó de improviso y dio su opinión de armas, pero Morgana la abrazo llorando y se detuvo abrazando también a su amiga, Una amistad más que rara pero bonita. Pantheon estaba alucinado viéndolas, era la prueba de la bondad de Morgana.

Pero luego Pantheon pensó, ¿Solo bondad tiene Morgana?, digo, tal vez si sea tan mala como dicen. Lo peor es que el sin saberlo, tendría la respuesta… en pocos minutos…

Jinx y Morgana saltaban alegres mientras hablaban cosas que Pantheon no comprendía para nada, es mas solo pensaba en Morgana y su personalidad…

-¡Morgana cuidado!

Ese grito despertó a Pantheon y vio a jinx lanzarse sobre Morgana mientras una ráfaga de color rojo caía desde el techo de la tienda hacia la dirección de las chicas.

Impacto sobre ellas y el humo salto… sin duda era una explosión, El sin dudarlo se internó en el humo y choco contra algo duro…

-¿¡Pero que…?

Se disipo el humo y vio a Morgana con las manos en alto creando un escudo protector, jinx estaba con ella y se salvaron.

Miraron hacia arriba los 3 y vieron a una criatura de bellas alas y una extraña armadura…

-¡¿Tu?! Grito Morgana

-¡Si! ¡Yo te liquidare ahora!

Kayle salto del techo hacia Morgana, con su espada llameante cargaba contra ella. Morgana le lanzo una extraña esfera y Pantheon vio los ojos de su chica totalmente enojados.

Atrapada, Kayle cayó al piso pero lanzaba ondas de fuego con su espada hacia Morgana que ella bloqueaba con su escudo, Kayle se bendijo a sí misma y sano las heridas leves, luego se levantó y voló hasta arriba.

-No pensé que tendría amigos un monstruo como tú.

-¡Cállate! Grito Pantheon enfadado y salto al techo también, comenzó a dar puñetazos contra Kayle (ya que no trajo su lanza con las prisas)

-¡Nos tiene a nosotros!, ¿verdad cara pescado? – ¡Claro Jinx! Dijo el arma (Desde el mundo de jinx contesto, desde el de ellos jinx hablo dos veces cambiando la voz…)

Jinx uso a su fiel chispita para lanzar una descarga contra Kayle, esta se movió para evitar el daño.

Kayle agarro con furia a Pantheon y lo empujo al suelo. Morgana le puso su escudo para amortiguar un poco el golpe, este se puso de pie enseguida y corrió dentro de la casa para buscar su lanza y su escudo.

-Otro día me vengare de ti Morgana.

Kayle alzo las alas para el vuelo, Pero jinx lanzo a sus masca-fuegos en los pies del ángel.

-¡Bien Jinx!

-Gracias Morgui.

Morgana desde el suelo aprovechando que Kayle era mordida por granadas, ato una cadena negra al corazón de su hermana. Sintiendo un gran dolor, Kayle quería retirarse, cuando las granadas la soltaron… Se elevó pero la cadena exploto y ella solo cayó al suelo algo atontada…

-¡No será mi fin! Ella se recuperó y cuando estaba por intentar escapar una lanza le perforo el ala derecha, se desequilibró y cayó nuevamente… Era una tortura ser Kayle en esa situación…

-No te iras, querías pelea y la tendrás. Dijo Pantheon sonriendo firmemente.

Kayle alzo su espada y lanzo otra vez ese extraño rayo rojo… Pero esta vez en el techo, El humo la escondía pero jinx lanzando otra vez una descarga con chispita la revelo. Estaba escapando rápidamente y no estaba al alcance de los chicos para detenerla.

-¿Estas bien Morgana? Pregunto Panth.

.Si, gracias chicos. Abrazo a Panth, pero cuando iba a abrazar a jinx…

Jinx, Pantheon y Morgui:

-¡Miren esto! Dijo jinx mientras de carapescado un cohete salió veloz.

-¡…! Pantheon y Morgana quedaron en asombro al ver la acción de jinx

Kayle volaba en línea recta (sin saber que sería su error…)

Los 3 contaron:

-3… 2… 1…

Una enorme explosión con forma de sonrisa se vio a lo lejos, lo que significa que Kayle estaba acabada. Y también que jinx apuntaba bien.

Kayle:

-Maldita sea, no puedo creer que me venciera un trio de idiotas…

-¡Juro por mi honor que destruiré a Morga…!

Pero sintió algo tras de ella y se silenció, sin dudarlo uso intervención en sí misma y el cohete estallo sobre ella…

-Listo, dijo jinx arreglándose el flequillo y sonriendo.

-¡Grandioso! Dijo Panth

-Oh Jinx estuvo increíble, igual carapescado.

-Gracias, dijeron Jinx y su arma.

-Mi hermana cuando se recupere volverá, es seguro

-Pero es imposible sobreviviera a eso.

-Sé que está viva, mi hermana nunca se rinde…

Por supuesto intervención bloqueo el mortal daño del Supermegacoheterequetemortal de jinx-carapescado.

Morgana entro a la casita y llamo ambos poco después, estaba preparando una exquisita cena para celebrar, Lo que pidieran los dos ella lo preparaba. Comieron como reyes y jinx se fue al anochecer, Pantheon veía a Morgana limpiar el suelo y los platos, se acercó a ella y sin dudarlo la abrazo, no sabía el porqué, pero lo hizo, sentía una gran alegría al sentir sus brazos rodear la cintura de la chica. Ella volteo sonriente y lo abrazo desde el cuello, podían quedarse así por mucho tiempo…

Luego de eso Pantheon se sento en una silla de la cocina, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en el cuello, estaba relajado y alegre. Morgana seguía lavando los platos mientras conversaba con el:

-Eres la diosa de los pasteles.

-No es para tanto, Río Morgana…

-¡Claro que sí! Afirmo él.

-Que digas eso querido Pantheon no hará que te prepare otro.

-Aww… me descubriste, dijo apenado.

Ella reía y se acercó a él, Se agacho y el vio el rostro de Morgana acercarse al suyo…

-Bueno solo una más, Dijo alegre ella y retrocedió.

-Gracias…

La verdad él pensó que ella haría otra cosa, pero se conformó con el pastel.

Pantheon se lo termino en poco tiempo, ella estaba lavando el plato cuando de repente lo dejo caer… El asustado la miro y ella retrocedió hasta la asustada.

-Hay… hay un monstruo en la ventana. Dijo tartamudeando…

-¿Qué…? , hay a ver.

El la sentó en la silla, se acercó y miro por la ventana, no vio nada entonces la abrió.

-¡Cuidado!

-Morgana no hay…

En eso un enorme y peludito brazo tomo a Pantheon del estómago y lo arranco por la ventana, ella se levantó y corrió para ver como estaba, Vio un enorme monstruo salvaje y rudo rugiendo con Pantheon en la mano, El con su fuerza doblo un dedo del monstruo y se soltó, Morgana lo vio y la bestia también…

Pantheon veía con ira al monstruo, pero Morgana veía cariñosamente esa criatura y el la miraba con ternura también.

Ella se acercó y le acaricio las mejillas, este sonrió y ella se sentó. Él también se sentó y dejo que ella lo abrazara.

-Ya ya, tranquilo. Eres buenito, ¿verdad? Decía ella acariciándolo

-…No sé qué decir a esto… Pensó para si Pantheon.

De pronto, el monstruo se puso rojo, ella retrocedio y una criaturita de tierno aspecto apareció en su lugar.

-¿¡Que es eso!?

-Es súper tierno Pantheon…

Ella lo tomo en bracitos y el exclamo.

-¡Gnar!

-oh, ¿será su nombre?

-No sé, no entiendo que será.

Entraron los 3 a la casita, el pequeño curioseaba todo lo que veía, cuando llegaron a la cocina, el pequeño se saboreó al ver un suculento pastel.

-Creo que quiere ese pastel Morgana, ¿se lo puedo dar?

-Es que ese pastel es para la trampa de Yordles de la sheriff Caitlyn.

-Espera… ¿piensas lo que yo…?

-Este pequeñín…

-¿Es un Yordle? Exclamaron los dos mirándolo, el reía y decía "Gnar" mientras saboreaba esa suculencia para él.

Morgana lo llevo al jardín, Pantheon llevaba en los brazos un bolso lleno de juguetes y objetos que gustaron a Gnar, mientras tanto Morgana solo sonreía y gritaba eufórica siguiendo a su pequeño amigo.

Cuando salieron al jardín, era de noche y había una deliciosa brisa, Pantheon se dejó caer en una silla de jardín, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en la nuca, Morgana lo vio y se sentó al medio de sus piernas.

-¿Estás cansado? Dijo abrazándolo del cuello.

-Un… un poco… Respondió nervioso, Morgana estaba muy cerca…

En eso, Gnar se perdió de vista, Morgana se levantó rápidamente a buscarlo, el solo cerró los ojitos y oía la voz de Morgana alejarse…

Morgana estaba realmente lejos, en eso el sintió algo tocar su pierna, se enderezo y vio a Gnar.

-¡Morgana él está aquí! Le grito

-Oh, ya voy…

En eso, una red cubrió a Morgana y esta se quedó atrapada, Pantheon se levantó corriendo a buscarla pero tropezó porque unas boleadoras le impidieron el paso… comenzó a forcejear para romperlas y vio una figura correr hacia Morgana, golpearla en la cabeza y llevarla en dirección al bosque cercano… El termino de romper las odiosas boleadoras y corría hacia el bosque.

-¡Morgana!

Gritaba a todo pulmón, cuando llego al bosque no había rastro, ni huellas… hojas ni siquiera ramas rotas o tierra removida. Simplemente su Ángel desapareció…

-¿Gnar?, ¡Gnar Gnar!

-Sí, se fue… ¿eso dijiste no?

-¿Gnar?

-Bueno mejor olvídalo, ven vamos a casa. Mañana pase lo que pase, la encontrare.


	4. Perdida y encontrada

A pesar de que Pantheon prometió a Gnar buscar a Morgana mañana, no lo soporto y se levantó silenciosamente de la cama, tomo su armadura, su lanza y escudo y con un suspiro, partió hacia el bosque.

Se adentró y a cada paso que daba clamaba el nombre de su ángel, sin respuesta…

En eso, vio al medio de dos árboles a una criaturita familiar para el…

-¿Gnar?, ¡¿Qué haces aquí tú?!

-¿Gnar?, ¡Gnar Gnar!

-¿Qué que hago yo aquí?, busco a Morgana. ¿Y tú?

-Gnar Gnar

-Genial, busquémosla juntos. ¿Te parece?

-Gnar.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Él lo tomo en brazos y sintió como tomar un peluche. Lo bajo de los árboles y caminaron buscando a Morgana, recorrieron medio bosque sin descanso pero aun así no había ningún rastro de ella.

-Estoy más que preocupado, ¿estará bien?

-Gnar Gnar. ¡Gnar!

-Sí, ya se que se cuida bien sola. Pero aun así… La quiero mucho. ¿tú no?

-¡Gnar! El pequeño le dio una bofetada en la pierna a Pantheon ante tal pregunta.

-Está bien, cálmate ya sé que la quieres también. Pero te advierto una cosa… Dijo agachándose.

-¿Gnar?

-Ella es mía, Sentencio con una mirada amenazadora.

-Gnar… Suspiro el pequeño, Y Panth solo rio.

Ambos se agotaron después y volvieron a casa en la mañana, durmieron hasta tarde por el cansancio, pero mientras dormían nuestra chica en otro lugar despertaba…

Morgana se despertó, sentía una jaqueca… (Ya que ayer fue aturdida…), se levantó y estaba en una extraña cueva… miro alrededor y era como una especie de cuarto, estaba acostada en unas frazadas en el suelo, se levantó y vio un tronco de árbol cortado, estaba al pie de una mesa echa de ramas y hojas, siguió caminando y se internó un poco más en la cueva a ver si hallaba una salida.

-¡oh!, ¡qué horror! Exclamo escandalizada.

Había una pared llena de cabezas de extrañas y exóticas criaturas, habían dos cuadros sin nada, uno decía: "Para la cucaracha del vacío" y el otro: "Para las alas de la ángel"

Sin duda ella pensó que la capturaron para asesinarla y lucirla como trofeo… asustada comenzó a correr, recorrió la cueva y no hallaba salida, se devolvió al cuarto donde despertó buscando algo para romper la roca y salir, pero en vez de eso encontró algo asombroso…

-Esto es… una carta, tallada en roca…

"Para cuando te despiertes aun tendrás tus alas, llegare al medio día así que prepárate mi ángel."

La letra era horrible, casi parecía que arañaron la roca para darle forma de letras…

Ella se sentó y comenzó a llorar, pero se dio cuenta que a pesar de que habían muchas cosas en la cueva, estaban echas un asco. Así que se dispuso a ordenar todo (eso hace el ocio ¿sabían…?)

Ordeno toda la cueva, eras más de medio día y no llegaba el emisor de la carta, ella cansada se recostó en una extraña hierba en el suelo… era suave y estar ahí era relajante…

-Bueno no me fue tan bien como esperaba, en fin. De vuelta en casa.

Morgana seguía en sus pensamientos, sin saber que el gran cazador volvió hacia su cama… (Que eran las hojas…)

-OH… esta todo limpio… ordenado… mis armas están sin sangre y con filo. La mesa limpia… ¿Qué es ese olor…?

El cazador siguió el aroma delicioso y embriagador y vio carne ahumada, él tenía su comida ahí pero nunca la había cocinado…

-Es exquisito… solo una persona pudo haberlo hecho. El corría hacia su cuarto y vio al ángel descansando en su cama, se acercó sigilosamente y la miro al rostro…

Decidido, le acaricio el cabello y ella volteo asustada…

-Oye… Gracias por todo eso que hiciste.

-De nada… Ella no salía de su asombro… no es el cazador que imaginaba…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si… es solo que…

-¿…Qué…?

-¡Eres un gato!

-Oye.

-Lo siento… pero eres un felino. Es más… eres tierno.

Morgana acaricio las mejillas del cazador… este se sentía relajado, luego le hizo cosquillas en el mentón, y él se abalanzo a la cama junto a ella, nunca se sintió tan bien. Morgana después de tanto acariciarlo se le canso la manito…

-Oh, no te detengas. Otra vez, la última. ¿Si?

-Hay está bien…

Ella siguió y el gatito gigante no hacía más que sonreír y ronronear.

-Gracias por lo de la cueva, y por esto también.

Él le acaricio la mejilla a Morgana con su grande y peludita mano, sintió que la piel de ella era suavecita también.

-Está bien, no había mucho que hacer la verdad.

-Jeje sí, soy Rengar. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo… Morgana, es un placer.

-Igualmente.

Rengar le dio una especie de tour a Morgana por la cueva, ambos reían de vez en cuando por cualquier cosita que les pasara, en eso Rengar dejo salir a Morgana, caminaban por el bosque, encontraron un claro muy hermoso que ella desconocía, Morgana entro al agua pura y cristalina.

Rengar la siguió y ambos estaban ahí, se abrazaron y nuestro gatito comenzó a ronronear y ella solo sonreía.

-Que agradable sensación, eres suave y bonita.

-Tú también eres suavecito, también tierno y peludito.

Salieron del agua, ambos iban de regreso a la guarida pero vieron a una persona indeseada caminando por el bosque…

-¡Es Kayle!

Rengar se enfureció cuando Morgana le dijo quién era Kayle, entonces se hizo invisible con su adrenalina y apego a Morgana a su cuerpo para camuflarla también. Sentía los músculos de Rengar y a la vez su suave pelaje…

Se imaginaba una camita así de suave, cerró los ojos y abrazo el cuello del gatito. Se olvidó que estaba escondiéndose y que estaba Kayle, solo quería sentir la suavidad. Rengar no podía hacer nada o se rompía el camuflaje así que se acostumbró a los bracitos de Morgana y termino disfrutándolo de todos modos…

Kayle se fue en poco tiempo ambos no tenían idea de que buscaría, Rengar tomo en brazos a Morgana y la llevo a la cueva, en su interior quito el camuflaje.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunto preocupado.

-Si… gracias Rengar.

Por supuesto nuestro cazador abandono la idea de exhibir como trofeo a su ángel, solo quería que se quedara con él.

Pasaron 2 dias y Pantheon seguía con su inagotable búsqueda, Gnar lo respaldaba con la búsqueda pero ese día seria el afortunado.

Seguían el bosque caminando y gritando el nombre de la ángel caída, pero se oyó respuesta esta vez.

-¡Morgana! Grito Pantheon

-¡Gnar! Grito el pequeño

-¿¡Chicos!? Se escuchó decir

-¿Morgui? Pregunto Pantheon gritando alegre

-¡Estoy aquí arriba!

Los dos miraron y en una colina cercana estaba Morgana con lo que parecía un gato gigante, ella Salto y con sus alas descendió hacia los brazos de su Guerrero fuerte y grande.

Oh, y también a los de Pantheon…

-¡Morga…! ¿¡Que!?

-Oh Gnar te extrañe tanto.

Morgana abrazo al pequeño y este a ella, luego Pantheon se puso enojado, Ella sonrió y lo abrazo del cuello.

-Ahora si esta mejor. Sentencio Pantheon alegre…

Luego Rengar llego hasta ellos, tomo una mano de Morgana y retrocedió con ella unos pasos.

-Morgui, ¿Quién es… eso…?

-Es Rengar, el mejor cazador del mundo, Dijo abrazándolo.

Pronto y luego entraron en más confianza y los 4 estaban sentados en la refrescante hierba del bosque, se respiraba un aire puro y reconfortante.

-¿Entonces querías a Morgana por sus alas?

-Sí, pero conociéndola mejor… Creo que me gusta más tenerla viva.

-Sí, ella es genial.

Luego los 2 rieron, miraron a Morgana y estaba durmiendo abrazando a Gnar. Rengar se acercó a ellos y tomo en sus brazos a Morgana y a Gnar.

-Yo llevo a Morgana.

-Tranquilo gatito yo puedo.

Pantheon le arrebato a Morgana pero…

-No, yo puedo. Dijo tirándola hacia el…

-Grr… Deja yo lo hago.

-No yo, gracias.

-¡Yo…!

-¡No yo…!

Morgana despertó en el aire siendo jalada por dos chicos, estaba aburrida de tantos tirones…

Ella ato sus cadenas etéreas a los dos y ellos gimieron de dolor…

-Déjenme ya, iré caminando… ¿está bien?

-Si… dijeron los dos

Morgana se alejó de ellos y las cadenas desaparición, Gnar estaba atorado en un árbol, cuando se pelearon por Morgana salto lejos.

Ella lo tomo y se fue con él en brazos, mientras Pantheon y Rengar iban detrás, Luego Pantheon iba adelante y Rengar detrás. Así protegerían a Morgana de cualquier cosa, ya que Pantheon y Gnar también vieron a Kayle.

Llegaron a la tiendita de Morgana, Jinx estaba golpeando…

-¡Morgana ya llevo 5 minutos golpeando! Dijo jinx.

-Apresurémonos a ver a jinx. Dijo Morgana corriendo.

-¡No me obligues a pedirle a carapescado que rompa la… digo, abra la puerta!

-¡Jinx estoy aquí!

Ella volteo y se encontraron, Luego llego Pantheon Rengar y al final Gnar.

Entraron y Morgana puso al día a jinx contándole todo, Rengar mientras curioseaba la casita.

Después Morgana fue a prepararles algo de comer a sus invitados, luego de darles muchos dulces y postres a todos, fue a atender algunos clientes que la esperaban…

-Oh Nasus tu por aquí.

-Hola Morgana. Dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Pues… Renek me dijo que había encargado algo para mi.

-Oh si, un pastel de 5 capas de chocolate.

-Vaya, gracias.

-Enseguida lo… Espera. Dijo reaccionando.

-¿Si?

-No puedes comerlo, al ser un canino… bueno…

-¡De veras! ¡Quería engañarme!

-Oh… bueno puedo reembolsarte el pastel en galletitas, tus favoritas Nasus, ¿te parece?

-Mejor gracias… Dijo feliz

Hicieron el trueque, Morgana siempre hacia felices a sus clientes, con su comida o simplemente hablando.

Nasus salió feliz y devorando aquellas deliciosas galletas especiales de Morgana… (Para perro en realidad…)

Luego el viento abrió la puerta, ella se acercó y vio que un hombre estaba apoyado en el muro de la entrada, tocando un instrumento que emitía una suave y agradable melodía…

-¿Morgana? Hablo el hombre.

-Oh eres tú, el chico que compro una vez un pastel relajante, ¿quieres algo de comer…?

-No gra… Pero su estómago gruño diciendo la verdad…

-Aww… ven, yo invito.

Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo entro a la tienda, le ofreció mirar el catalogo y él se relamió…

-La verdad, todo se ve sabroso…

-Oh ya se, ¿te gusta el chocolate?

-Pues si, sobretodo el tuyo.

-Entonces ven.

Ella tomo la mano del chico y lo guiaba a travez del interior de la tienda, lo trajo a la cocina y le mostro el enorme y sabroso pastel de 5 capas.

-Wow… ¿enserio para mi?

-Absolutamente todo, te traigo un tenedor y te lo puedes servir conmigo en la sala.

-Gracias enserio Morgana.

Ella lo llevo a la sala y los chicos lo miraron.

-Chicos él es… he…

-Yasuo, soy Yasuo.

-Exacto, le invitare algo de comer enseguida vuelvo.

Él se sentó en un sillón y todos lo saludaron, Morgana entro poco después y vio a Gnar balancearse en la funda de la Katana de Yasuo, ella sonrió y le dio a Yasuo lo esperado.

-Ustedes pillos ya comieron así que dejémoslo tranquilito.

A Yasuo le fascino enseguida y veía a Morgana animando el ambiente, realmente era lo mas dulce que había conocido el.

-Y… ¿Por qué no habias comido en tanto tiempo? Consulto Morgana.

-Si quieres que te diga, tendrá que ser en secreto. Dijo Yasuo mientras comia.

-Bueno, terminate el pastel y me llamas ¿si?

-De acuerdo. ¡Oye espera! Dijo llamándola.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Gracias enserio… Eres la mejor. El sonrio y ella también.

-Como digas, disfrutalo mucho.

Pantheon y Rengar hablaban con Morgana, Mientras Jinx le enseñaba sus amigos a Gnar.

-El es Carapescado. -¡Mucho gusto! Dijo el arma(jinx)

-¡Gnar Gnar!

-El es Pum-Pum

-¡Gnar Gnar!

-…

-Sí, es que Pum-Pum no habla mucho.

-¿Gnar?

-¿Qué? Pregunto jinx.

-¿Gnar?

-¿Qué? Dijo otra vez sin comprender nada

-¡¿Gnar?! Grito el pequeño.

-¿Gnar que…? Dijo confundida.

-…

Los chicos reían al ver el dialogo de Jinx con Gnar, después Morgana se alejó para ver a Yasuo.

Estaba dormido en el sillón, dejo el plato en el piso.

Ella lo despertó suavemente y lo invito a su habitación, lo tomo de la mano y el la seguía.

-Vaya es precioso.

-Si, puedes dormir en esa camita.

Era una camita de frazadas celestes, era la habitación para invitados, Ambos se sentaron en la cama suave.

-Gracias pero en realidad ya me iba.

-Aww… ¿tan pronto? Dijo triste…

-Bueno te diré la verdad.

-Te escucho…

Yasuo le relataba su historia a Morgana, ella escuchaba fascinada, entendió que el estaba exiliado al ser culpado de un crimen que no cometió, entonces era un fugitivo y por eso estaba tan cansado, por estar huyendo.

-Puedes descansar aquí todo lo que quieras, por mantener tu confidencialidad no diré una palabra a los chicos.

-Gracias por entender. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro que sí, te traeré algo de beber para que te repongas y puedas tener un sueño placentero.

-Gracias de nuevo, Eres un ángel Morgana…

-Lo sé. Dijo incrédula.

-No me refiero a eso… Digo que eres muy buena.

-Oh, Gracias supongo. Exclamo sonriendo.

Él se quedó solo recostado en la cama esperando algo que le traería Morgana para que bebiera.

-Estas de vuelta,¿ que es eso?

-Es jugo de naranja, lo acabo de hacer.

-Gracias, me gusta la naranja.

El bebio todo de un sorbo, por suerte Morgana trajo consigo la jarra y le sirvió otra vez.

-¿Quieres que lave tu ropa…? No es por nada pero…

-¿Es un asco?

-No no… solo está algo sucia.

-Bueno como negarme, ¿puedo bañarme?

-Sí, de echo en esa puerta… Dijo señalando- Hay un baño conectado a esta habitación, báñate ahí y me lanzas la ropa hacia fuera para que la lave. Cuando termines te metes a la cama para que no te de frio…

-De acuerdo.

-Está de más decir que te seques primero…

-Claro claro.

Así lo hicieron, Yasuo se bañaba pensando en Morgana y algunos momentos de su pasado. Quería reiniciar su vida con la ayuda de Morgana, pero quería ganarse el sustento.

Al final entro ella de nuevo y Yasuo estaba tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrados, ella le trajo la ropita seca y limpia.

-Esta mas suave que antes. Dijo al tomarla.

-Si, es muy buena seda pero estaba sucia, ahora debería de ser comoda.

-Gracias.

-De nada Yasuo.

El se levanto comenzó a colocar la ropa del torso despreocupado.

-Saldré para que puedas vestirte.

-Como quieras no me molesta.

-A mí si de echo… nos vemos descansa.

-Claro, gracias por todo.

Morgana lo abrazo y Yasuo pudo sentir una hermosa y única emoción… "Afecto"

El también la abrazo y ella sintió el fuerte pecho de Yasuo contra el suyo, entonces después de estar así unos segundos ella salió y el siguió vistiéndose.

Jinx se fue a casa, Rengar volvió a su cueva, Gnar y Pantheon estaban en la cama esperando a su ángel para dormir los 3.

Cuando entro abrazo a ambos, les dio un besito de buenas noches y durmió como siempre hace. Sobre Panth y abrazada a su cuello, y el de su cintura. Gnar estaba al lado de Morgana y durmieron toda la noche.

Al amanecer, Ella se levantó silenciosamente mientras Pantheon roncaba y Gnar dormía.

Salió al jardín y vio a Yasuo semidesnudo tocando el instrumento.

-¿Tan temprano ya despierto?

-Pues sí.

-Bueno, ¿quieres desayunar?

-Claro gracias… Pero antes…

-¿si…?

Yasuo se acerco a ella, Morgana lo miro sonriendo.

-Quiero decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Otro secreto?

-Al contrario, quiero confesarte que me gustaría que todos supieran que…

-¿Qué…?

-Te amo.

-OH…

El la abrazo y ella también… no sabía cómo reaccionar… vio a Yasuo con los ojos cerrados acercando sus labios… Tenía que hacer algo rápido…

¿Qué hará Morgana?

¿Qué pasara con Pantheon y Rengar?

¿Jinx entenderá algún día lo que Gnar le dijo…? (yo creo que no…)

En el próximo Cap lo sabremos, cuídense ;3


	5. Los sentimientos del Cazador

Se que he tardado mucho en hacer este cap. y están ansiosos por leerlo jiji, lo siento mucho de veras.

Me pidieron por interno algunos de ustedes que Rengar apareciera más en el cap. Y por supuesto tome en cuenta su idea, gracias y que lo disfruten queridos lectores :3

Morgana estaba totalmente paralizada, no sabía qué hacer y Yasuo se acercaba rápidamente… Debía hacer algo o sucedería lo inevitable, o quizás si era evitable…

-¡NO! Se escuchó gritar.

Ambos voltearon y Pantheon se abalanzo sobre Yasuo, le pego con su escudo y lo dejo algo atontado, luego tomo la suave manito de Morgana y la llevo corriendo (o flameando…) a la habitación.

Se encerró con pestillo sin dudarlo, ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-¿estas bien? Pregunto preocupado.

-Si Panth…

-Oye, lamento haberme puesto asi… ¡Es solo que…!

-Gracias…

-¿Qué…?

-Gracias, no quería que mi primer beso fuera con Yasuo.

-¿A… a no? Pregunto Asombrado.

-No, entonces fue como un rescate.

-Si supongo que sí.

Ambos sonrieron y seguía sentados en la puerta bloqueando la entrada. Se armó de valor Morgana y salió, Pantheon la seguía de cerca… muy cerca…

-Creo que no está Panth, ¿y si se fue…?

-No lo sé… Dijo Acercándose a Morgana y acariciando su mejilla…

-Esto… ¿Qué estás haciendo…? Exclamo Morgana asustada.

-No quería que Yasuo te besara… Porque… Dijo acercando su rostro…

Morgana se abrazó al cuello del guerrero y el la tomo de la cintura, el rostro de Pantheon se acercaba al de la ángel… cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se unieron en un profundo y romántico Beso, el tiempo se había detenido para los dos, solo existían ellos.

No todo lo bueno es eterno, menos el oxígeno… así que se separaron para recuperar el aliento, Se abrazaron muy contentos… Pantheon la tomo en brazos, como si fueran a casarse, la cargo a la habitación y volvieron a darse un tierno besito…

-Morgana quería ver como esta… ¡¿Morgana?! Se escuchó decir…

-¡¿Rengar!? Exclamo asustada

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, el corazoncito de Rengar dio un vuelco… Perdió la oportunidad con su ángel y era un duro golpe, salió corriendo fuera de la casa…

-¿Qué le pasa a ese gato? Dijo Pantheon bromeando para animar a Morgana.

-No lo sé, se veía triste. Estoy preocupada por el, ¿me ayudarías a buscarlo?

-Genial, Iremos a Cazar un cazador, ¿Qué tal?

Morgana rio un momento y luego pensó que Pantheon tenía razón, rastrear/buscar a un cazador debería ser imposible, aunque recordó que todos tienen un punto débil…

Morgana salto por la ventana…

-¡No Morgana! Grito Pantheon

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Es el primer piso!

-A cierto… lo siento.

En fin, siguió corriendo y llamando a su Rengar. Pantheon salió por la puerta tras Morgana.

Ella vio la figura de el gran felino entrar al bosque, suspiro y se adentró tras el…

Morgana inocentemente llamaba a Rengar, corrió hacia la guarida de este y entro sin temor, pero cuando se hallaba adentro, se cerró herméticamente la cueva…

-¿Ren… Rengar…?

Ahora su valentía se fue mermando, hasta convertirla en una asustada chica…

-Aquí estoy. Dijo tomándola de la mano.

-¿Estas bien gatito? Pregunto Morgana abrazándolo.

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

Morgana lo miro fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

-Esta bien… solo estoy algo sorprendido es todo. Dijo Rengar sucumbiendo ante la mirada de Morgana.

-No tienes porque sorprenderte querido Rengar, que este con Panth no significa que deje de estar contigo, o con Jinx, carapescado, Gnar o Yasuo, los quiero mucho a todos.

Ella le dio un besito en su peludita mejilla, el no pudo contenerse y la abrazo fuerte, Morgana solo se dejó y lo abrazo también.

-Gracias Morgana.

-No hay de que. Dijo sonriéndole y el se sonrojo…

-Hay algo que quiero decirte. Dijo mirándola serio.

-¿De veras?, ¿que es?

-Te lo dire afuera.

Salieron juntos de la cueva y vieron a Pantheon llegar.

-Cielos, busque por todas partes Morgana, espera… está aquí. Dijo Pantheon alegre. –Lo encontré lo encontré esta justo a tu lado.

-Lo sé, cálmate Panth.

-De acuerdo, creo que me emocione.

-No te preocupes, está todo bien. Ella le dio un besito y nuestro Rudo y fuerte guerrero paso a parecer un niño enamorado. (Más niño que enamorado…)

-Bueno… otro día te lo digo preciosa. Dijo Rengar agachando las orejitas.

-Está bien no te preocu… ¿preciosa? Pregunto intrigada.

-Si… quiero decir… Eres bonita.

-Gracias gatito. Dijo abrazándolo, el correspondió contento pero Pantheon les dijo que era mejor apresurarse.

Los 3 caminaban en retorno a la tienda de Morgana, Pantheon iba adelante para guiar a Rengar y su ángel, (claro que enseñarle el camino a un cazador es algo absurdo, pero el quería impresionar a su chica)

-Creo que es por allá… Dijo Pantheon señalando un camino de árboles frondosos y bellos.

-Oye, te equivocas es por ese camino. Replico Rengar señalando firmemente que era por el sendero donde había una cascada.

Por la terquedad de Pantheon le hicieron caso, lo siguieron y esta de más decir lo que les paso después…

-Hay Panth, debiste seguir a Rengar.

-Te lo dije.

-Lo siento chicos, pensé que era por aquí enserio. Dijo apenado

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Dijo Morgana dándole un besito, y avivando su ánimo.

Retrocedieron y ahora Rengar iba tomando la mano derecha de Morgana, mientras ella estaba aferrada con su manito izquierda al brazo de Pantheon. Hacían como una cadena…

Llegaron y Pantheon se fue directo al dormitorio… Estaba cansado (aunque no lo admita), Rengar cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón junto a Morgana, más bien se recostó en el sillón… Morgana se sentó en un borde que quedaba, ya que el gatito es bastante grande (pero a ojos de ella seguía siendo un minino)

Llego la tarde y Jinx como de costumbre fue a visitar a Morganita, entro por el jardín y la vio recostada en el pecho de Rengar, este ronroneaba sonrojado, Morgana estaba dormida y el solo la contemplaba.

-¿Rengar…?

-¡Jinx!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Morgui pero parece que está ocupada en los brazos de Morfeo…

-¡¿Cuál Morfeo?! ¡ella está conmigo ahora! Rugió enfadado

-Me refiero a que está dormida… Dijo Jinx algo asustada.

-Aaa… había olvidado eso jeje Dijo sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jinx le trajo una cobija de la habitación para que Rengar tapara a Morgana, le dijo que la saludara de su parte y se fue de la casa, dejando al gatito y su ángel solitos en el comedor.

Yasuo salió de su habitación de invitados para comer algo, y se percató de los dos…

-Primero Pantheon, ahora Rengar… Solo falta que carapescado y Gnar la amen también. Replico a regañadientes Yasuo mientras sacaba un trocito de pastel.

Se fue a la habitación y Rengar comenzó a reír, se hizo el dormido y oyó la réplica de Yasuo, en sus carcajadas despertó a Morgana…

-Huy, lo siento no pude evitar reírme. Dijo sonriendo.

-No te preocupes está bien… Contesto estirando los brazos hacia el cuello de su gatito.

-¿Dormiste bien?, ¿soy cómodo? Dijo bromeando.

-Pues… si, suavecito. Dijo tocando la nariz de Rengar y él se sintió nervioso…

-¡Morgana!, vaya aquí estas.

Llego Pantheon bostezando y Morgana se levantó a abrazarlo, habían dos caritas sonrientes… y una algo desanimada.

Morgana preparo la cena para sus dos chicos, ellos comían tranquilamente cuando vieron que ella solto una lagrima.

-¡Morgana! Gritaron los dos. Rengar la tomo de la mano y la apoyo en el para consolarla.

-¿Qué sucede morgui estas bien? Pregunto Panth preocupado.

-Es solo que… me olvide de Gnar y Yasuo deben tener hambre también.

Los chicos la animaron, Rengar llamo a Yasuo y Pantheon a Gnar. Cuando llegaron a la mesa Morgana les tenía preparado un Banquete especial para 4 personas… exacto… solo para 4…

-Coman todo lo que quieran chicos. Dijo eufórica Morgana.

-¡Eres la mejor Morgana! Dijo Yasuo mientras comía y bebía.

-Si Morgui, eres linda buena y cocinas bien. Nadie te supera. Dijo Pantheon sonriendo.

Se oyó decir también: -Eso es cierto pero además de todo eso, es una ángel encantadora.

-Gracias rengar. Agradeció contenta por el comentario. –Igual a ustedes chicos.

Ella les dio un besito a los 3 y se fue a la habitación. Ahí se dejo caer en la camita, trataba de dormir pero no podía, algo le hacia falta.

-¿te sientes bien?

-Si Panth estoy bien. Dijo cerrando los ojitos.

-Ven aquí.

Pantheon la tomo de los bracitos y la saco de la ropa, se sento el sobre la cama y la puso a ella sobre sus piernas.

-Bien, ahora mírame y dime que estas bien. Le dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo… Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada y no puedo dormir… ciento que algo me falta.

-Pues durmamos los dos.

El se tumbó en la cama y atrajo a Morgana sobre él, ella sintió la dureza del pecho de Pantheon, pero estando con el… (O sobre el) le dio sueño…

-Eso es. Dijo alarmada.

-¿Qué que pasa?

-Estoy acostumbrada a dormir contigo, por eso no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Vaya nunca lo hubiera imaginado Morgana, pero… Dijo acercándose… -Me gusta que estés conmigo.

Se dieron un besito. Se durmieron arropados y apegados, poco después entro Gnar y se acomodó en los brazos de Morgana.

Eran un trio de amistad y amor puro.

Rengar se escabullo a la habitación para contemplar a su ángel, sintió que debía abrazarla pero se despertaría si lo hacía, así que se acercó y beso su frente.

-Te amo Morgana. Dijo mientras le dio un besito en la frente y salió.

Pero alguien estaba ahí que vio todo… Alguien menos pensado…

Se que es algo corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo :c

Cuidense que tengan un dia bello :*

PD: Quien será el intrigante espia :O, por supuesto lo sabran en el capitulo siguiente, ;3


	6. Las desventuras de Morgana

Al amanecer como cualquier dia Morgana se despertó junto a Pantheon y Gnar, uno en cada lado. Se estiro y se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-¿Morgana…?

-¿Jinx?, tan temprano tu por aquí.

-Pues si… ¿haz visto a pum-pum?

-Esta en tu cintura…

-Oh cierto, gracias amiga.

-De nada Jinx… por cierto, ¿carapescado…?

-Oh eso era, te quería preguntar por el no por pum-pum.

-Bueno lo dejaste en mi habitación, ven vamos por el.

Las chicas caminaban tranquilas y Morgana entro sigilosamente ya que había una persona que se convertía en bestia cuando lo despertaban, oh y también estaba Gnar…

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias Morgana.

-¡Chicas chicas! Dijo el arma de improviso (jinx)

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Morgana.

-Anoche alguien entro a la habitación y beso a Morgana.

-Oh, ¿de veras? Dijeron las dos preocupadas.

-Sí, se los juro por jinx que es lo que más quiero.

-Aww… exclamaron las dos encantadas, y luego volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿sabes quién era? Pregunto Jinx.

-Era alguien muy extraño… igual a él. Dijo señalando a Rengar, el cual estaba tras la pared.

-¿Rengar… es cierto?

-Pues… ¡De acuerdo es cierto!

-Aww… ¿jinx nos dejas solos un momento?

-Huy carapescado va correr sangre mejor nos vamos.

-Pero, yo quiero ver.

-¿Morgana puede quedarse carapescado?

-Aww… claro porque no. Dijo sonriendo (siguiéndole la corriente)

-Gracias, suerte rengar la necesitaras. Dicho esto salió de la casa.

Rengar y Morgana se sentaron en el sillón y él estaba algo asustado, tenía mucho miedo a pesar de ser un gran cazador.

-Escucha gatito tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, yo estoy con Pantheon.

-Y también con Gnar. Se oyó decir….

-Gracias carapescado, entonces… Pero se detuvo.

-Morgana… no quiero interrumpirte pero… ¡¿Carapescado hablo?!

-Si así es.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Ni yo…

-¿Creer que? Dijo incrédulo el tiburoncito mecánico.

-Es que… nada carapescado está bien. Dijo Morgana sonriéndole.

Así siguió hablando con Rengar y carapescado, mientras ellos platicaban, Gnar se despertó por los ronquidos de Pantheon.

-¡Gnar Gnar! Dijo enojado y salió para buscar a Morgana.

El pequeño seguía en busca del ángel cuando la vio en el jardín corriendo de algo.

-¡Gnar! Grito con fuerza llamando a Morgana.

-¡Gnar, ayúdame! Dijo ella.

El vio a Rengar tomarla de la cintura y llevarla consigo al Bosque, Nuestro valiente Yordle sin dudarlo salió corriendo tras ellos, uso su bumerang y golpeo fuertemente la mano de Rengar. El soltó a Morgana y vio a una gran bestia abalanzándose sobre el.

-¡No me vencerás! Grito Rengar con euforia, era la adrenalina que le gustaba sentir.

Peleaban con fiereza ambos sin retroceder, Morgana estaba en shock, tenía que detenerlos pero tendría que lastimar a uno para detener el combate, debía elegir algo difícil pero empezó a recordar como si el tiempo no fluyera…

"Morgana estaba perdida en el bosque, salio sin Pantheon ya que el dormia, Rengar estaba en su guarida y jinx es su hogar que solo ella sabe donde queda, caminaba buscando el regreso y se topo con alguien conocido:

-¡Gnar Gnar!

-Oh eres tú. ¿Viniste a buscarme verdad?

-Gnar.

-Gracias enserio, ella lo abrazo.

-Gnar, dijo señalando un camino.

-Te seguire sin dudar, ve delante Gnar.

-¡Gnar!

El alegre comenzó a correr y ella seguía su paso, lograron salir gracias a Gnar, cuando llegaron a la casa ella le obsequio el pastel que tanto gustaba al pequeño.

Tambien recordó cuando ella se lastimo en un manantial cercano, estaba con Rengar y Pantheon, ellos fueron corriendo a la casa para buscar algo con lo que aliviarla, olvidando que la dejaron solita y desprotegida.

-¡Morgana! Grito su archienemiga y hermana…

-¡tu! Dijo ella poniéndose de pie, pero cayendo al suelo herida.

-¿Es… estas herida? Pregunto su hermana mayor.

-Si… pero no es nada Kayle, ¿Qué quieres?

-Ajustar cuentas.

Ella lanzo su ráfaga roja contra Morgana, ella cerro los ojitos pero los abrió al oir una explosión, vio una gran roca chocando contra el impacto de la ráfaga, miro hacia atrás y ahí estaba su héroe, El pequeño e indefenso Gnar.

Kayle luchaba contra Gnar, pero confiándose de su victoria, preparo su espada, Morgana dio un alarido por la torcedura pero se levanto con firmeza y ato su grillete del alma a Kayle, aprovechándose de la situación, MegaGnar empujo a Kayle contra la pared y ella quedo aturdida por el impacto… Con el daño de la explosión del grillete estaría acabada… Pero Morgana solto una lagrima y retrocedió rompiendo la cadena, Gnar la tomo y se la llevo consigo.

Dejando a una Kayle pensando… ¿Qué le paso a Morgana?"

Volviendo a la realidad, Gnar seguía en su encarnizada lucha contra el cazador y ella decidio firmemente que quien merecia su ayuda era su pequeño héroe de grandes orejas… y corazón.

-Gatito malo, ¡ven por mi! Dijo Morgana mofándose de el y corriendo hacia el manantial.

-¡Ven aquí! Dijo soltando a Gnar y corriendo tras ella.

El pequeño se enfadó (y sabemos que pasa cuando se enfada) corría tras Rengar y este tras Morgana.

Cuando llegaron al manantial, ella se internó en el agua, Rengar se lanzó también y provoco una pequeña ola, Luego ella alzo sus manos y el las tomo, forcejeaban (en realidad Rengar solo tomo sus manos pero ella sentía que la empujaban con mucha fuerza)

En eso, vieron una gran sombra en el agua…

-¡Oh no! Dijo Morgana escandalizada.

-¡Es Gnar!, cúbrete.

El se abalanzo sobre ella y cuando Gnar cayo el agua los expulso hacia la tierra, estaban empapados y Rengar tenia protegida a Morgana. Gnar corrió hacia ellos y le quito a Morgana, ella lo abrazo y se desmayo en la mano de Gnar. Mientras Rengar uso su instinto de cazador para camuflarse.

No había mas que hacer, solo llevar a Morgana a casa.

Gnar intento golpear la puerta suavemente, pero derribo la pared.

Salio Pantheon con su lanza preparada, solo que semidesnudo y todo soñoliento.

-Si quieres pelea la tendras… Dijo bostezando. -¿Gnar?

-¡Gnar Gnar! Rugió

-¿Yo?, claro que dormía tenía sueño.

-¡Gnar Gnar!

-¿Morgana en peligro? ¡Qué dices!

-Gnar. El mostro a Morgana y Pantheon la tomo en sus brazos.

Pantheon intentaba descifrar lo que Gnar le decía.

-A ver si entendí bien, estabas tu comiendo una manzana cuando apareció un perrito que te dijo: "guau guau" luego lo seguiste y te encontraste con Morgana desmayada en el agua, luego el perrito desapareció y tu trajiste a Morgana.

-¡Gnar Gnar! El pequeño abofeteo a Pantheon.

-Lo tomare como un no.

Siguio Pantheon tratando de adivinar qué cosa le había pasado a Morgana, hasta que ella despertó.

Ella le conto como su héroe la salvo de Rengar mientras el dormia.

Llego Rengar a la casa por la noche, se aseguro primero de que Carapescado no estuviera, y vio a Morgana abrazando a Gnar, mientras Pantheon la abrazaba a ella.

Se acerco para besar su mejilla, pero la chica durmiendo volteo y la beso en los labios, ella despertó al sentirse asfixiada, vio a Rengar besándola y abrazándola, ella comenzó a forcejear y gemir asustada. Por raro que parezca Pantheon si despertó esta vez.

-¡Sueltala Rengar! Dijo desafiante.

-¿Y quién me detendrá?

-¡Yo!

Ambos comenzaron a batallar entre si, Morgana solo abrazo a Gnar y se quedó dormida, era costumbre verlos pelear por ella entonces no se preocupó.

Cuando despertó al dia siguiente, vio a Rengar tras de ella abrazándola y a Pantheon adelante abrazándola también, Morgana estaba al medio con Gnar.

-¿Qué les paso?

-Nos cansamos y decidimos que podríamos estar los dos contigo.

-¿No te molesta verdad? Pregunto Panth.

-Pues… no claro que no. Buen día a los tres. Dijo dándoles un besito a cada uno.

Ella se levanto como de costumbre para preparar el desayuno, Gnar estaba en su hombro, lo dejo comiendo una naranja sobrante, porque preparo jugo de esa anaranjada fruta y fue directo al cuarto de invitados.

-Mira lo que te prepare. Dijo sonriente mientras entraba al cuarto.

-He… ¿Qué cosa…? ¡Jugo, gracias!

El bebio rápidamente mientras Morgana se sento a su lado, Yasuo la abrazo para desearle un lindo dia, ella también se dejó abrazar, el comia unas tostadas con el jugo y ella le relataba su aventura de ayer.

Ahora ella tenia muchas cosas, amigos, 3 novios, un lanzacohetes que puede hablar, pero aun asi ella deseaba algo más… algo único.

¿Qué consecuencias puede provocar la revelación de carapescado? :O

-¿Pantheon hablara Gnartoñol?

-¿Morgana tendrá mejor suerte y la raptaran menos seguido?

-¿Yasuo se rendirá en cuanto a Morgana?

-Y lo mas importante… ¿Qué paso que nuestra protagonista no pudo lastimar a Kayle? :s

Que tengan un buen dia, gracias por leer 3


	7. Un sacrificio necesario :c

Aww… realmente nos acercamos al final de esta historia, disfrútenla al máximo tanto como yo al escribirla :*

Morgana estaba algo triste, siempre pasaba tiempo con Rengar Gnar/Pantheon pero jamás con Yasuo, así que decidió pasar tiempo con él, a pesar de ser algo misterioso.

-¿Lista? Pregunto el despreocupado.

-Claro que si, vamos.

Ella iba sonriendo tomada del brazo de Yasuo, el caminaba tranquilo y sonriendo, salieron de la casa en dirección al bosque, a Morgana le gusta ir allí para pasar el tiempo en compañía del aroma de la hierba y el entorno natural.

Al llegar, Yasuo se apoyo en un árbol y toco la melodía de siempre, ella se sento en el suelito a oir la melodía.

-¿Realmente te gusta verdad? Pregunto el detuviendose.

-La verdad si, es relajante.

Ambos estaban ahora sentados en el bosque, ella trajo comida y una manta para pasar como un dia de campo, solo que en el bosque…

Yasuo comia y bebia mientras le decía a Morgana lo amable que era, ella solo respondia con un "Gracias, tú también"

Terminaron de comer pero empezó a caer agua sobre ellos, gotitas…

-¿Es rocio? Pregunto Morgana algo emocionada.

-No lo creo, parece que es lluvia. Dijo confiado.

-¿Hacemos una apuesta? Dijo ella confiada también.

-Muy bien, si es rocio como tu dices te regalare mi instrumento.

-¿De verdad? Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Claro, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Si es lluvia como digo yo, pasaras la noche conmigo.

-Pero eso es algo…. Bueno… "mal visto"

-No me refiero a eso. Dijo riendo, -Quiero decir que hoy dormiremos aquí en el bosque viendo el estrellado cielo.

-Oh, bueno esta bien asi si.

Ambos guardaron las cositas en la manta y salieron del bosque… solo para ver un nublado cielo y una lluvia fuerte.

-Aww… Esta vez ganas tu, admito la derrota. Dijo bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, además la pasaremos bien ya verás.

-Bueno…

-Por cierto. Gracias por pasar el dia conmigo. Dijo abrazándola emocionado.

-No hay de que. Dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

Regresaron a la casa, estaba Rengar mostrándole su collar de dientehueso a Gnar, mientras Pantheon estaba sentado en el sofá inquieto, cuando se abrió la puerta los 3 miraron como Morgana llego empapada.

-¡Al fin! Dijeron los dos

-¡Gnar Gnar! Exclamo el pequeño saltando a los brazos de Morgana.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pregunto Pantheon.

-En el bosque… pero…

-¿Y donde fuiste?

-Pues… al bosque.

-Oh claro, ¿y fuiste sola?

-No, de echo…

-¡¿Con quién fuiste?! Consulto escandalizado.

-Con Yasuo.

-¿Y que hicieron?

-Comer y conversar…

-¿Y…?

-Ya basta pareces mi novio. Dijo Morgana. –Oh… es cierto si lo eres.

Ella se sintió algo apenada, olvido algo muy importante, y quería arreglarlo.

-Está bien, iré a la habitación. Dijo Pantheon con su voz fuerte de siempre.

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Morgana lo abrazo del cuello y el sucumbió ante la mirada seductora de su ángel, la abrazo de la cintura y se quedaron estáticos, ninguno se movía solo querían que el momento jamás acabara.

Excepto que si se acabó porque un gatito abrazo a Morgana separándola de Pantheon.

-¿Celoso…? Pregunto Pantheon.

-Un poco, si. Dijo Rengar burlándose.

Morgana solo suspiro y veía a los chicos discutiendo, ella se sentó en el sofá y Gnar se subió en sus piernas, ella jugaba con su pequeño amigo mientras los chicos estaban discutiendo.

-Gnar… a veces quisiera que no me apreciaran tanto, no tengo tiempo libre.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y se quedo dormido en las piernas de la angel, ella lo acariciaba mientras reflexionaba.

-¿Qué piensas? Pregunto Yasuo saltando desde detrás y sentándose junto a ella.

-En eso. Dijo Morgana señalando a dos chicos discutiendo.

-Te entiendo. Es una ventaja que tenga pocos amigos… En realidad, solo tu y el viento.

-Pero no te sientas solito, me tienes a mi yo soy tu amiga.

-Lo se, gracias por eso Morgana.

Comenzo a caer la tarde y jinx llego a animar el ambiente…

-¡Atencion todos! Dijo carapescado

-Gracias amigo, dijo Jinx. Chico debo darles una noticia.

-Adelante amiga cuéntanos. Dijo Morgana muy curioso.

-Escuchen todo voy a trabajar.

-¿¡Que!? Dijeron todos, menos Gnar claro.

-Lo que oyeron, comenzare a trabajar.

-¿Y de que trabajaras? Pregunto nuestra angel.

-Pues, es algo sencillo trabajare de camarera.

-Bueno no es algo muy agradable pero me alegra que consiguieras algo.

-Gracias Morgana, siempre me apoyas.

Las chicas se abrazaron y jinx le pidió a Morgana que la acompañara mañana a su primer dia.

Cuando llego ese dia Morgana veía que jinx trataba con gentileza a los clientes pero se notaba a leguas que estaba muy nerviosa.

Morgana paso todo el dia con Jinx ayudándola de vez en cuando, mientras dejo a Pantheon a cargo de su pastelería y a Gnar como el temible guardian.

Paso una semana en la que Morgana trabajaba medio dia y luego iba a ver a Jinx.

Cuando llego, pudo ver que el bar estaba casi totalmente destruido, jinx estaba afuera riéndose.

-¡¿Qué paso jinx?! Pregunto Morgana asustada.

-Morgui…yo no se que hice. Es solo que no pude resistirme.

-Jinx ibas tan bien y tuviste que echarlo a perder.

-Lo siento mucho, de veras.

-Tranquila no dire nada.

Cuando llego el dueño le explicaron que una bomba exploto en el interior pero no había nadie por suerte, el dueño dijo que tardaría la reconstrucción pero no era imposible.

Cuando llegaron a casa Morgana no les dijo nada a los chicos para no preocuparlos, pero…

-¿Morgana? Pregunto Pantheon.

-Oh… ¿si… si?

-Pues, ¿te sientes bien? Te veo algo triste.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi Pantheoncito.

-De acuerdo confiare en ti.

-Gracias… Por preocuparte. Ella le dio un besito a su soldado y el muy contento la abrazo.

Llego la noche y Pantheon se durmió enseguida, estaba completamente sedado, Gnar estaba durmiendo también pero Morgana se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a sus dos hombrecitos, abrió la ventana y vio el cielo estrellado.

-Mañana interrogaran a jinx, pero…

Ella comenzó a llorar, estaba muy apenada por su amiga…

-Tengo que hacerlo, por nuestra amistad. Decidida se acostó otra vez con una lagrima en su mejilla.

Al amanecer, Yasuo fue a la habitación a reclamarle a Morgana ya que había prometido dormir en el bosque juntos, pero cuando abrió solo vio a Pantheon dormido en el suelo con una frazada encima.

-¡Oye despierta! Grito Yasuo enojado.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! Respondio Pantheon enojado también.

-¿Morgana donde esta?

-¡Que…! Pero si debería estar conmigo ahora.

Los chicos miraron una carta en la camita, Yasuo la leyó…Ya que pantheon no es muy bueno…

"Queridos mios,

He estado pensando en algo importante, debo cumplir un gran sacrificio por mi mejor amiga Jinxy, tal vez no nos veamos en mucho tiempo.

Los quiero mucho…

Ahora, Pantheon si estas acompañado mejor lee esto solito.

Yasuo hizo una pausa.

-¡No pares! Dijo Pantheon.

-Leelo tu, en la carta dice que es solo para ti.

Yasuo salio con su "aire" de misterio, pantheon tomo la carta y siguió.

"… Amor, te quiero mucho, eres mi soldadito y jamas te olvidare, enserio pasara mucho tiempo y te prometo que aun te amare, se fuerte y por favor… cuida de Gnar, era como nuestro pequeño hijito.

Tenle paciencia a Yasuo y Rengar, en especial a Rengar.

Te amo muchísimo y pase buenos momentos junto a ti.

Siempre tuya, Tu Angel…"

Pantheon dio un alarido… Y solto una lagrima de su recia cara… se convirtió en una de un adolorido enamorado…

Mientras, Morgana caminaba sollozando y vio a Caitlyn interrogando a su amiga, Se seco las lagrimas y entro firme.

-Oficial Caitlyn.

-Morgana, que sorpresa. ¿Traes mi encargo?

-Si sheriff, aquí tiene.

Ella le entrego una bolsita y la oficial estaba encantada.

-Gracias, por cierto estoy interrogando a Jinx.

-¡Muy bien, ya no aguanto! Dijo Jinx.

-Jinx no… Dijo Morgana triste.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cait yo… Dijo jinx, pero la interrumpieron.

-¡La única responsable, soy yo! Dijo Morgana.

Ambas voltearon y vieron a Morgana extrañada.

-Traere a vi, Morgana jinx, no intenten escapar.

-Tranquila oficial, no iremos a ningún lado. Dijo Morgana apenada.

Cuando Caitlyn salio…

-¡Morgana!, ¿¡que estas haciendo!?

-Jinx, si te descubren perderas tu empleo y la única oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida.

-Lo se, pero fue mi error.

-Jinx, somos amigas… ¿tu harias lo mismo por mi no?

-Claro que si morgui…

Entraron las oficiales.

-Vi, Caitlyn, estoy lista. Confieso que yo fui la culpable, quería incriminar a jinx pero… no pude resistir la culpa. Lo siento tanto.

-Morgana siempre haz sido muy buena pero apenas creo que hicieras eso.

-Calma cait, es la coartada perfecta, la chica menos pensada. Dijo Vi con dureza.

-Tienes razón, Morgana. Lamento decirte esto pero, estas arrestada.

Jinx apenas podía respirar, Caitlyn escolto a Morgana tras las rejas junto con jinx. Caitlyn fue a preparar unos papeles.

-Caitlyn yo… Dijo Jinx… Pero vio a Morgana hacerle señas de que guardara silencio.

-¿Si jinx?

-Nada… esta bien.

Jinx miro a Morgana y solto una lagrima…

-Ese será nuestro secreto amiga. Dijo susurrándole Morgana.

Jinx salio corriendo mientras lloraba, no todos los días encuentras a una amiga tan fiel.

La culpa invadia a jinx.

Pasaron 2 semanas y jinx ahora era la dueña de la taberna, tras mucho trabajar el anterior dueño tuvo que viajar y le concedió el honor de ser su sucesora, Se esforzó mucho para honrar el sacrificio de Morgana.

Pantheon iba al bosque todos los días con la esperanza de encontrar a Morgana igual que la primera vez.

Rengar también la buscaba por todas partes sin suerte.

Pero el más afectado fue Gnar, el pequeño dejo su ánimo de siempre y la mayoría del tiempo estaba sosteniendo la diadema de Morgana.

Jinx salio al anochecer de su trabajo, miro hacia el estrellado cielo y en la luna, soltando una lagrima vio a su mejor amiga danzando, luego siguió su camino.

-¿Morgana sobrevivirá? :c

-¿Gnar superara su penita? :O

-¿Creen que jinx hizo bien al quedarse con su sentimiento de culpa?

-¿Harias tu lo que hizo Morgana para salvar a tu mejor amigo/amiga? :x

-¿Algun dia escribiré sin caritas? :p

(la verdad, no creo xD)

En el próximo capitulo, será el final de la historia de Morgana y se responderán todas sus dudas. Mucha suerte a todos gracias por leer :*


	8. El final: mi segunda oportunidad

En este capítulo se resolverán muchas cosas, es el fin y gracias a todos por seguir la secuela :3 sin mas, acabemos con esto e.e

Morgana se despertó y vio los barrotes que impedían su libertad… Tenia tanto miedo, a pesar de que paso mucho tiempo no podía adaptarse a ese lugar, extrañaba a su novio y a sus amigos.

En eso, se quedo dormida… y al despertar estaba en una prisión, pero muy diferente.

-Al fin despertaste. Dijo una voz familiar.

-Pero quien… ¿Kayle?

-La misma, ¿estas lista?

-Lista… ¿para que?

-No juegues conmigo, hoy es tu ejecución Morgana.

-Mi… ¿¡Mi que!?

-Morgana, haz dormido casi una semana completa, al fin despertaste y justo para tu ejecución. Te derrote limpiamente y juraste aceptar tu destino.

-Ya… ya recuerdo Kayle.

Morgana se quedo sola y comenzó a pensar…

-Entonces todo fue un sueño… mi romance… mis amigos… mi pastelería…

Ella lloraba con fuerza… Hubiera preferido mil veces su mundo de sueños a esta triste realidad, Kayle le mostro clemencia y le permitio un dia fuera de la prisión, y al anochecer seria su ejecución.

Ella fue a la liga de leyendas, busco desesperadamente a Pantheon… y lo encontró practicando con un muñeco de pruebas, ella se le acerco…

-Oh… esto… disculpa…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo…es que…

Morgana no podía hablarle, lo tenia tan cerca pero su voz no salía.

-Mira no se quien eres ni que quieres pero estoy ocupado.

-Yo… esta bien… adiós Pantheon…

-Adios. ¡Espera!

El la llamo pero Morgana salio corriendo mientras lloraba…

-¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Se preguntó el…

Ella miraba a los demás miembros… Rengar estaba supuestamente cazando en los arbustos, Yasuo estaba apoyado en un árbol muy calmado, todo era tan pacifico, quería vivir la vida real y sentirse aliviada… pero no encontraba nada bueno, solo tristeza.

Llego el atardecer y su tiempo se agotaba, Morgana vio a Pantheon descanzando en una roca.

-"Animo Morgana, ahora o nunca" se dijo a si misma.

-¡Oye!

-"El me llama, ¿que le pasara?"

-Un momento ya voy.

-Oye… ¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?

-Oh… pues… es que siempre te he admirado pero no me atrevía a hablarte.

-Vaya, no pareces mala no tengas miedo acércate.

Se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a charlar, al ver la calidez de Pantheon sintio mas confianza, y además no tenia nada que perder.

La noche caia y Morgana sabia que era ahora o nunca.

Se abalanzo sobre Pantheon, tomo su casco y lo dejo a un lado y sin arrepentirse le dio un beso en los labios… el soldado no sabía que hacer, pero no le desagradaba la escena. Cuando iba a abrazarla…ella salio corriendo.

El la siguió pero una esfera negra lo atrapo y le impidió el paso.

-¡Espera no te vayas!

Ella corria sin mirar a atrás pero dejaba consigo un sendero de lagrimas.

Kayle la esperaba impaciente, ambas fueron en dirección a la gran torre que traía recuerdos a Morgana… de su verdadera historia.

-Aquí otra vez Kayle.

-Pues si, aquí es donde sucedió todo.

-Hermana yo, enserio lamento mucho traicionarte pero… no podía.

-Callate. Morgana yo… Lo siento hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Fui muy dura contigo, siempre me ayudaste, me cuidaste, me quisiste y me apoyaste en todo. ¿y como te pague?

-Kayle…

Morgana solto una lagrima y abrazo a su hermana mayor, cuando llego el verdugo Kayle le dijo que su decisión era dejar a Morgana con vida.

-Pero… Mi señora, su "inocente" hermanita a causado toda una rebelión.

-Callate ahora mismo. Haras lo que te diga.

-Pero el consejo decidio su muerte y debo…

-Debes cumplir mi voluntad, tocala y el único ejecutado seras tu. ¿entendido?

-Si…

El hombre salio y Morgana seguía llorando… Pero…

Morgana dormia en el mismo cuarto que cuando eran niñas, era de noche y en la tarde recordaron todos sus momentos juntas, Morgana miro por la ventana mientras lloraba y tomo una decisión…

-No se para que quiero vivir, fui un fracazo siempre, nunca me atrevi a nada, soy insignificante… Da igual lo que haga todos me temerán porque "soy la malvada"

-Al menos pude besarlo… ahora que cumpli ese capricho… Creo que puedo liberarme de todas mis cargas.

Morgana salio del cuarto en silencio, fue hasta la prisión y recordó el dia de su batalla con Kayle, se acerco a la ventana de allí y recordó cuando se dejo caer por primera vez, ahora se subio a la ventana y estaba lista para dejarse caer.

-¡Hermana! Se oyo gritar, pero ella solo se dejo caer…

Morgana caia rápidamente mientras lloraba y reflexionaba…

-Me enfrentare a mi fin tras haber renunciado a todo… mis sueños, mis esperanzas… mi Familia… y… y… el hombre al que amo…

Rengar… Yasuo… Gnar… Jinx… carapescado… y mi amado Pantheon… Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, darme tantos recuerdos… se que vivi solo una ilusión con ustedes… pero los recuerdos fueron y siempre serán muy especiales para mi…

Quisiera mi pastelería, pero ahora no puedo es muy tarde… quisiera vivir con mi soldado, pero el ni siquiera sabe mi nombre… Jinx seguramente esta causando problemas… Rengar debe estar en su guarida secreta pensando en su plan de caza…

Ya podía ver el suelo pero no abriría las alas como la primera vez… seguía sollozando mientras se imaginaba la vida de todos sin ella.

-¡Detente!

Ese grito la despertó de sus pensamientos y miro hacia arriba.

Era su soldado, caia hacia ella pero Morgana solo quería llegar al suelo…

-Te tengo.

La tomo de la cintura y al caer la tenia en sus brazos.

-Pero… pero… ¿Por qué? Dijo ella…

-Oye… cuando me besaste hoy, quede alucinado contigo. No podía dejar que hicieras esto sin antes darme una oportunidad…

-Pantheon yo… Ella comenzó a llorar.

-No se como te llamas, pero siento que te había besado antes, y lo raro es que nunca tuve mi primer beso, hasta hoy.

-Pero…

-Siento que te conocía de antes y también siento que te debo agradecer mucho…

Morgana lloro con mas fuerza y se pregunto… ¿Seria otro sueño?

Pantheon la beso de improviso, y decidio que sueño o no estaba feliz.

-Soy Morgana…

-Es un nombre precioso.

-Eso fue muy predecible.

-Lo siento no soy muy brillante.

-No importa, gracias.

Morgana decidio que debía seguir adelante, no rendirse jamas, junto a su chico tenia la esperanza de ser tan feliz como en su sueño, quería tener su propia pastelería u encontrar a Jinx, Gnar, Rengar y Yasuo. En realidad las dos opciones le encantaban.

Pantheon la acompaño a la liga, y durmieron juntitos, igual que en sus sueños.

-Tratare de hacerte feliz, lo prometo Morgana. Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias… yo también hare que estes contento.

Se dieron un besito de buenas noches y ella se durmió en el pecho de Pantheon.

Morgana durmió muy feliz, todo marchaba bien y podía tener su vida feliz al fin, solo que esta vez, en la vida real.

Al amanecer, Pantheon se estiro pero no encontró a Morgana, desesperado se levanto y la vio preparando algo para desayunar.

-Buenos días amor.

-Hola Morgana… ¿mi pecho es comodo?

-Pues si… Te prepare algo especial.

Ella le dio tostaditas con leche.

-Espera… Son mi desayuno favorito.

-¿De veras…? Dijo sorprendida.

-Pues si, gracias. Dijo besándola.

Morgana se dio cuenta que al parecer no todo era falso en su sueño.

Fueron juntos a la liga y muchos se sorprendieron al ver a Pantheon besando a Morgana, o dándole abrazos, ya que no era famoso por ser cariñoso exactamente…

A el le daba igual, y eso hacia sentir contenta a Morgana.

Ella tenia la esperanza de intercambiar una palabra con su gatito, o con Gnar… o jinx Yasuo cualquiera… pero por ahora se conformo con tener al chico mas guapo para ella, seria feliz y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de mejorar su vida, ya que aprendio la lección de que vivir en sueños no es bueno, porque cuando despiertas no tienes nada.

Le puse mucha emoción lo se :x

Cuidense mucho y enserio gracias por todo :'(

Siempre suyo, "anónimo" okno, pueden llamarme Ney, les deseo suerte si alguna vez se animan a escribir :3


	9. Especial noche de brujas 3

Bueno este sera un capitulo especial de Halloween para los lectores :*

Disfrutenlo :3

Era un dia como cualquier otro, excepto que con disfraces, dulces, mascaras, sustos, adornos, música y juegos.

Nuestra querida protagonista despertaba bostezando tranquila cuando vio algo que la mato de espanto.

-¿¡Pantheon se levanto temprano!? Grito asustada.

Se levanto corriendo y lo vio dormido en el sillón, con una pierna y un brazo en el suelo.

-Aww… no podía esperar menos de el.

Ella se acerco, le limpio la saliva de la boca y le dio un besito, el al contacto despertó alegre y la abrazo.

-¡Buenos días!

-Hola Panth… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que quería sorprenderte haciéndote algo de desayuno, me sente en el sillón para pensar y pues…

-Tranquilo esta bien, gracias igual.

Ellos se abrazaron y Pantheon le contaba a Morgana sobre el especial dia de hoy.

-A ver si entendí… ¿tengo que quemar dulces?

-No quemarlos amor, comerlos.

-Oh… ¿y debo disfrazarme no?

-Si, será divertido ya quiero ver de que estaras vestida.

-Bueno… no lo se, ¿tu de que te vestirás?

-De soldado antiguo.

-…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No crees que deberías elegir algo más… "elaborado"

-¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto extrañado.

-Estaras igual que siempre.

-Tienes razón… no lo pensé.

Morgana hizo el desayuno mientras ayudaba a su novio pensando que disfraz hacerle.

-¿Ladron?

-No me gustaría.

-¿Hombre lobo?

-Ofederia a Warwick.

-¿Vampiro?

-Menos no se nada de chupar sangre.

-Vaya que testarudo… a ver… ¿Panadero?

-¡Eso es!

-¿De verdad? Pregunto asombrada.

-¡Claro es perfecto! Gracias Morgana.

-De… de nada supongo.

Llegaba el atardecer y Morganita preparaba el disfraz para pantheon, quería sorprenderlo.

-Esta terminado, estoy segura de que será perfecto.

Morgana preparo el disfraz, con un antifaz de color negro, una capa blanca y un traje similar a un cocinero, decoro sus botones con el símbolo del escudo y preparo un cesto en forma de sombrero de chef para que el recogería lo que quisiera.

-¡Llegue Morgana! Se oyo exclamar.

-¡Ven Panth te tengo una sorpresa en la habitación!

-Debe ser… seguro que esta ella coqueta… ¡Debo aprovechar!

Morgana oia a su soldado corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió casi de golpe y pude ver que se estaba desvistiendo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-Huy… creo que mal pensé la sorpresa. Dijo rascándose el cabello avergonzado…

-Esta bien, mira lo que te prepare.

El pudo admirar la obra de Morgana, cumpliría su sueño de ser panadero por un día.

-Esta genial… ¡Te amo!

El la beso de improviso y ella solo lo abrazo.

Llego la ansiada tarde y Pantheon estaba en la puerta esperando a Morgana, quería ver su disfraz.

-Ya estoy lista…

El volteo y vio a Morgana vestida de novia, tenia un largo vestido decorado con rositas, llevaba un ramo de flores lilas y un velo en su cabello, lo tenia recogido, Acompañaba con unos aretes en forma de lagrima de tono violeta, Pantheon con solo mirarla se quedo anonado.

-¡Morgana cásate conmigo!

-Hay Panth…

Ella solo se rio, salieron tomados de la mano y el le explicaba cual era el proceso de la noche de festividad.

En eso invitaron a Morgana a una fiesta para la liga, irían en su mayoría.

Cuando llegaron había una misteriosa figura en la entrada. Era un hombre pero se veía encapuchado y como si esperara a alguien.

-Dame la mano Morgana.

-Esta bien…

Ella sentía la confianza de Pantheon al tomarla de la mano y entraron firmes, bueno al menos el…

En eso, el hombre abrazo de improviso a Morgana, ella estaba aterrada y Pantheon solo reacciono a darle un empujon y colocar a su chica tras de si.

-¿¡Quien te crees para tocar asi a las personas!? Menos a mi Morgana.

-Panth calmate, debe tener una buena razón. A ver, ¿te conozco?

-No haz cambiado desde que nos vimos, querida Morgana.

-¿Querida Morgana? Oh…

-¿Ya me recordaste verdad?

El chico alzo la mirada sonriente hacia Morgana y ella corrió a abrazarlo, Pantheon solo estaba mirando algo disgustado.

-¡Talon eres tu!

-¡Si ya me recuerdas!

-Morgana… ¿conoces a talon?

-Claro que si, veras…

Los 3 se sentaron en un banco, Morgana estaba al medio y relataba su historia.

"Fue el dia que Kayle me desterró, cuando cai a la tierra no sabia donde estaba, comenze a deambular sin rumbo cuando entre a una ciudad un tanto… espeluznante, en eso vi como apresaron a un chico, y comenzaron a golpearlo, yo tenia que hacer algo asi que mis grilletes del alma entraron en acción.

Cuando lo vi, estaba algo herido pero podía seguir en pie, me dio las gracias y me dijo que me debía una.

En eso, decidi pasar la noche en un callejón oscuro y solitario, me quede dormida pero desperté viendo a unos hombres acercarse hacia mi con intenciones de asaltarme… Pero en eso una figura emergio de la nada y solo vi cuchillas y navajas rebanarlos… cuando todo acabo, el mismo chico apareció detrás de mi.

Esta demás decir que le agradecí mucho, pase mucho tiempo viviendo con el y decidimos unirnos a la liga, juntos siempre íbamos a las peleas hasta que un dia nos toco en contra… no pudimos lastimarnos el uno al otro y desde ese entonces nos fuimos distanciando…"

-Wow, ¿lo volviste a ver alguna vez? Pregunto Pantheon abrazándola.

-He… ¿no se te ocurre quien pudo ser? Dijo Morgana mirando a un sonriente Talon…

-Mmm… ¡Ya se!

-Me alegra de que entendieras de que es…

-¿Era Kayle disfrazada no? Se sintio mal y quizo ayudarte para compensarte.

Talon comenzó a reírse y Morgana solo agacho la mirada…

-Hay amor, era talón.

-¿¡Que!?

-Aww… vaya. Bueno como sea vayamos a divertirnos.

Morgana iba tomada del brazo de Pantheon, y Talon tenia a Morgana de la mano.

Pantheon se sentía algo incomodo de ver tan sonriente a Morgana con otro chico que no fuera el.

En eso, Morgana podía ver que muchos se acercaron para elogiar su vestido… se sentía incomoda de tanta atención asi que agradeció los comentarios para salir apresurada… Jalando consigo a Talon y Pantheon.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… gracias por preguntar Panth.

-¿Te traigo algo de beber Morg?

-Oh, gracias Talon eres muy amable.

-Lo que sea por ti jeje…

-Aww… que tierno es, ¿no te parece?

-Si… muy atento. Dijo a regañadientes Pantheon.

Morgana lo abrazo para quitarle el enojo.

-Te quiero Pantheon. Dijo besándolo, y el quedo bajo su poder.

El momento era lindo, hasta que ella piso su propio vestido y cayó duramente al piso.

-¡¿Estas bien?! Dijo tomándola en sus brazos.

-Si… pero estoy algo adolorida.

-Tranquila, vamos a sentarnos.

El la cargo hasta el banco más cercano, y llego Talon con una bebida para Morgana y otra para Pantheon.

-¿Tu no beberas?

-La mia la tome de inmediato, solo tengo dos manos.

-Aww… que listo eres Talon.

-Gracias Morgana, tu también. Dijo sonriendo y Pantheon solo se molestó.

La noche caia y Talon tuvo que irse, prometiendo a Morgana que estaría con ella pronto.

Pantheon mientras recolectaba dulces y chocolates para su novia, ella lo acompañaba contenta de pasar tiempo juntos.

Llego la hora de volver y al llegar a casa Pantheon se abalanzo al sillo agotado, y Morgana se acomodo en su pecho.

Se quedaron conversando, riendo y comiendo dulcesitos.

Morgana adoro ese dia, reencontró a talon y se sintio mas unida a Pantheon. Su vida real es linda y marcha bien, asi que apenas puede esperar para el siguiente año.

Espero les guste, gracias por todo :*


End file.
